FourLetter Words
by JadeAndKate
Summary: *explicit slash* AJ expands his vocabulary. Raven, AJ Styles


Four-Letter Words - Kate  
NC-17 - language, m/m slash  
Characters: Raven/AJ Styles  
Summary: PWP. AJ expands his vocabulary.  
Disclaimer: We own neither the characters or the individuals who play them. Written soley for our own enjoyment.

hr

"Say it, AJ."

Blue eyes snapped open in confusion. "Say what?"

"Anything. Tell me what you want."

AJ Styles fought back a shudder as rough facial hair scratched across his neck, followed by soft kisses tracing the line of his collarbone. "Well..." he hedged, then swallowed hard. "That feels pretty good."

"Really?" Raven asked dryly, pulling away from AJ and sitting back on his heels. "So that's all you want to do tonight?"

AJ shrugged, uncomfortable under the suddenly direct gaze. "We could…do other stuff."

"Like what?"

AJ scowled. "You know. Quit being annoying."

Raven's smirk barely registered on his face before disappearing. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You're going to have to say it."

AJ decided to go on the offensive, pouncing on Raven rather than answering. A few minutes and a quick roll later, Raven had AJ pinned under him on the hotel mattress.

"You were saying…?" Raven prompted calmly.

AJ grumbled under his breath before plastering on his best suggestive smile and looking up at Raven. "I could just show you."

"I'm sure you could," Raven agreed, his voice catching slightly as AJ's thigh slid upwards, pressing against the bulge in his jean shorts. "But I'd rather hear you say it."

AJ let his leg drop and heaved a sigh in exasperation. "How come?" he demanded petulantly. "It sounds dumb."

Raven chuckled, lowering his head so that his breath brushed the side of AJ's neck. "I promise you, it will not sound dumb," he whispered.

"Yes, it will," AJ insisted "You just think it won't 'cause you're a dirty old man."

Raven laughed out loud, so hard that AJ couldn't help grinning himself. "Well, you _are_," he insisted.

"Unquestionably. And since it is customary to humor those who--fuck!" Raven broke off as the heel of AJ's hand pressed firmly into his denim-covered erection.

"Told you you'd get the idea," AJ smirked, using his free hand to work open the fly of Raven's shorts.

Conversation stilled as AJ wiggled out of his own clothes, moaning softly in anticipation as Raven's hands followed his movements, sliding over each newly exposed area of AJ's body. AJ pressed upwards, but Raven firmly pushed his hips back to the bed. "Not until you say it," he reiterated stubbornly.

AJ bit back a frustrated shout. "Why are you so set on this?"

"Because you're so set against it," Raven answered simply. "Because I want to be the reason you lose control. Why are you being such a bitch about this?"

"I'm not being a--" AJ caught himself before the profanity slipped out. "You're a butthole."

Raven blinked at him. "A...butthole? You seriously just called me a butthole?"

AJ clenched his jaw and tried not to fidget, refusing to answer.

"Wow." Clearly at a loss for words, Raven shifted back onto his knees, dragging his fingers through his hair. "Just...wow," he repeated. "You have issues, AJ." Sliding off the bed, Raven moved towards the tiny kitchenette adjoining the bedroom.

"I'm not the one with issues," AJ muttered.

Raven threw an amused glance over one shoulder as he opened the refrigerator door. "I haven't heard the word 'butthole' since third grade."

"Well, you were probably one then, too." AJ watched in exasperation as Raven grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then dropped into an armchair facing the bed. He didn't even bother zipping his jean shorts. "What are you doing?"

Raven took a long swallow of water, carefully placing the bottle cap on the table to his side before answering. "Waiting."

"For what?" AJ scooted down the bed so that he could sit on the edge of it, facing Raven. He thought about retrieving his clothes, but decided against it.

"For you."

"You want me to come over there?" AJ stood hesitantly. Raven's eyes swept down his body, and AJ's confidence grew as he watched Raven struggle to drag his gaze back up. "I can do that." AJ crossed the space slowly, giving Raven the opportunity to enjoy the view before leaning down into a heated kiss.

Raven hummed his appreciation, his hands sliding over the backs of AJ's thighs as the smaller man spread his legs to straddle Raven's lap. The kiss deepened until AJ finally broke away, gasping as Raven's hand closed around him, stroking with maddening slowness. AJ bucked reflexively, but Raven's free hand ripped his hip just firmly enough to prevent the increase in tempo.

"Raven, please..." AJ pleaded, grinding his hips downward.

"Please what?" Raven sighed as AJ hesitated. "This isn't a difficult game, AJ. You tell me what you want," the hand around AJ tightened fractionally, "and I'll do it."

AJ looked skeptical. "Like Simon Says?"

Raven smothered most of his laugh into AJ's shoulder. "Like the world's dirtiest game of Simon Says," he promised.

AJ nodded thoughtfully. "I could maybe handle that."

"Excellent." Raven released him, leaning back in his chair and watching AJ expectantly.

AJ had to fight not to blush under Raven's direct gaze. As a distraction, he leaned forward to nibble on the most sensitive part of Raven's earlobe. He felt Raven tense slightly under him, ut was somewhat surprised that the man remained otherwise still. Waiting.

"Hmm..." AJ murmured against the side of Raven's neck. "So you gotta do what I say now, right? This could be kind fun," he added with a grin. He was amazed at how much easier it felt when Raven wasn't looking at him.

"I don't have to do anything," Raven corrected quickly. "But if you tell me what you want, I'll try to make it happen. Within reason, of course."

"Of course." AJ pulled back suddenly to look Raven in the eye. "I want you to kiss me."

Raven smirked at him before brushing a feather-light kiss across AJ's waiting lips.

"Jerk."

Raven's grin widened. "Is that better or worse than being a butthole?"

"Shut up and kiss me like you mean it."

"See?" Raven noted as he obediently leaned forward. "You're already getting bossy."

AJ's retort was smothered by Raven's mouth. His whole body felt flushed, heated against the comparatively cool fabric of Raven's clothes. "C'mon, touch me," he demanded in a gasp, pulling back just far enough to shove Raven's t-shirt over his head.

Raven lifted his arms to allow AJ to peel off his shirt, but then dropped his hands back to his sides. "Touch where?"

"Um...everywhere?" AJ tried hopefully.

Raven stared at him, still waiting.

"Darn it, Raven!" AJ exploded in frustration, shifting back farther on Raven's lap so that he could glare more effectively. "You know darn well what I want you to do. You're just being a pain in the butt."

An eyebrow twitched, but Raven didn't bother responding.

"You're supposed to be the smart one," AJ continued accusingly. "You oughtta be able to know how to do this without me telling you. It ain't really that hard; you just stick your thing in my hoo-hah and go at it!" AJ folded his arms and tried his best to look defiant through the blush he felt creeping into his face.

Raven blinked at him, knocked speechless for the second time that night. "Your..." He pulled in a quick breath, exhaling with something close to a disbelieving laugh. "AJ, I don't know whether to be more appalled at your vocabulary or your grasp of human anatomy, because I believe you just implied that you have a vagina."

"I did not!" AJ exclaimed, reddening further. "I told you this sounds stupid."

"Say 'fuck,' AJ," Raven demanded suddenly, his voice holding no trace of amusement.

AJ frowned, twisting his head to one side and staring at the cream-colored hotel room wall. "Fuck," he finally spat out tonelessly. It sounded unnatural. AJ decided to try again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck." He turned back to Raven, encouraged by the slight grin he found there. He smiled back, then shrugged and relaxed in an impression of a the casual banter prevalent in TNA locker rooms. "Fuck this fucking shit," he announced, referencing nothing in particular. "Son of a bitch...oh!" He broke off as Raven's tongue slid up the side of his neck to the flesh just under his ear.

"Nicely done," he purred, his breath hot against AJ's skin. Grabbing AJ's hip with both hands, Raven dragged him forward, pressing their bodies together insistently. "Now, do you think you could focus your new vocabulary on the subject at hand?"

AJ had to struggle to decipher the suggestion through the suddenly overwhelming sensory input from his body. "Oh!" he repeated, understanding flashing through him as Raven's thumbnail scraped over a rapidly hardening nipple. "Fuck me?"

AJ could feel Raven's smile widen, teeth pressed against the side of his neck. The sensation disappeared as Raven pulled his head back to respond, his voice low and rough.

"Thought you'd never ask."

hr

"Checkout's in half an hour."

AJ gave up keeping his eyes closed, but still refused to give up his position sprawled haphazardly across the mattress. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the morning light as he listened to Raven finish packing his bags and mumble something about being late for a flight. Even the thought of crawling out of bed made his muscles ache.

"AJ?"

Raven's voice held a note of concern, so AJ pulled in a deep breath, searching for an accurate summation of his current state. He settled on a sleep-roughened "Fuck."

Raven laughed. "Getting pretty fond of that word, hmm?"

AJ grunted in response, rolling over onto his stomach and letting his eyes slide closed. "You're still a butthole," he managed to mutter before sleep took over again.


End file.
